Collection of poems
by kayleighjo312
Summary: I really enjoy writing poems, these are mainly just a few silly ones that have popped into my head, I have tried to add a couple of more serious ones that i am still working on. I have a sorting hat song, if you would like to use it or would like one written for you just ask :-) thanks for reading, please review.
1. Lost in Darkness

**Written for Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

**Astronomy Class**

**Assignment one**

**Write about somebody who was lost but then found their way.**

**Prompts: Night, Void, Eternity**

**Lost In The Darkness**

He was drawn to darkness, the inky blue of the starry night sky

Standing proudly, above all those around him, He spread his wings, prepared to fly

He accepted this new challenge proudly and set to work right away

He did not for see that there should come the day

That he should fail, he did not think, where did he go wrong?

He could not have known that he was set to fail, it did not matter that he now belonged

For he was being punished for his fathers crimes

Whilst he sat away, rotting, in Azkaban, doing time

This hell he lived in for many months

Feeling the wrath of his master, he had given up

"Kill me now' he would cry as he writhed on the floor in pain

"I have nothing to live for in this blackened hell and endless shame"

Then came the day that hell broke loose

The battle commenced, bloody, vengeful and dangerous

A chill set in the air, a mist came creeping

All around him blackness, nothingness, here came the reaping

Parents weeping, children slain

The people were broken, fear had reigned

He watched blankly at the slayings from his zombie like state

a void within him had taken over trying to suffocate

but there she shone

One look at her and the terror was gone

The blackness descended, the world was glowing in her light

The bushy haired witch, beautiful, bold and bright

He knew he loved her and from that moment on

he fought for the right side until the battle was won.

The losses were heavy and the people in mourning

But he felt as if a new day was dawning

He wanted to have her and he would do all that he can

To prove to her he'd changed, he'd become a man

Of honor and of good, just for her

For she was his savior from this horror

The one who could guide him from bad to good

the one he had always misunderstood

Her courage and love would show him the way

His love for her grew everyday

For an eternity they lived like this

Until they both parted the world with a final kiss


	2. Sorting Hats Song

**Sorting hat song I wrote for my story New Beginnings**

I would not win a beauty contest

For I know I am a sight

But when it come to placing students

No hat could be so bright

Perhaps you'll go to Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave and daring

Or make your way in Hufflepuff

Where they are loyal just and caring

Perhaps you'll go to Slytherin

When cunning is admired

Or maybe Ravenclaw

Where wisdom is inspired

The year begins as always

With sorting and loud cheer

Though we are recovering

From the horrors of last year

We must remain united

As we begin this year anew

To continue to rebuild

The world that we once knew

Every year I tell you

Separation is not the key

Our four founders were mistaken

Take heed and listen to me

I must continue with my task

of choosing where you will go

Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin

I will always know

Now please step forward take a seat

On you head is where I sit

I shall look inside your mind

And find out where you fit


	3. Hufflepuff Pride

**Hufflepuff Pride**

We may not be daring

And our minds not the best

Cunning may elude us

But we are stronger than the rest

For we are Mighty Hufflepuffs,

Hardworking, honest and loyal

We stand up for what we believe

We are not afraid of toil

We are the house of the earth

Our colors yellow and brown

We are inclusive to all

we strive for fairness all around

For we are the mighty badgers

and we are more than proud to be

Hufflepuffs one and all unite and shout

"We are the best house in history"


	4. Werewolf

**I wrote this about Remus and I feel it is no where near finished but I wanted to publish it as I wasn't getting any further with it. I will return to it at some point.**

Upon Misted moors, bleak, grey, stark and dreary,

The winter wind rumbled and roared, casting its icy bite.

The ground was glittering, frost clinging to the rampant plains

The heath, once green, now blanketed in white

Darkness was upon us, light stripped by the sun, west bound.

Twilight taking over, the sky glowed inky, night time falling

The pregnant moon climbed, her belly full and round

Her silver rays flitted down, dancing among the naked trees

Wandering, he found it, where he sat to rest

Isolated, sheltered, lonely, empty in the distance,

Gentle soul, cries, awaiting cursed fate

Succumbing, Unable to resist it.

Bathing in her light, resenting, screamed forsaken drifter,

Her beauty evaded him, the pain she caused had left him bitter.

For he was neither animal nor man when her rays would meet his skin,

As his eyes gazed unto hers, transformation would begin.

Eyes wet, tear rolled, the pain was all consuming,

Torture reigned, body changed, he was man no longer.

Mind affected, no longer protected, rationale fleeting,

Wolf ripped through, salivating, controlled by animal hunger.

The air was crisp, the night drew black as wolf hunted alone on the moors

Wildly searching, frantically hunting, seeking out his prey

Mind crazed, bloodlust reigned, craving human flesh

Animalistic instincts taking over, commanding to be obeyed

A howl tore through desolate skies, amber eyes upstaring, Praying,

"Radiant Priestess, Mother of the Night, Pray thee answer my cries,

Bestow upon me, the human flesh I crave, to satiate my hunger

Deliver me to temptation, Guide me to sin, reward me with deadly prize."


	5. The Pensieve

**The Pensieve-A Haiku**

Memories replay

As the old man sits watching

Fondly recalling


End file.
